


[Podfic] The Legend of Devil's Dyke

by appleduty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Historical Setting, Devil's Dyke, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, South Downs, Vidfic, but not the kind you're probably thinking of, gratuitous mention of cocks, just a bit of a laugh really, messing about with legends and folklore, mild though, rated way too high because of the mild violence reference, you filthy-minded individuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleduty/pseuds/appleduty
Summary: The legend of Devil's Dyke, as told by one Demon Crowley.Or: how to defeat the devil with a sieve, a candle and a cock.





	[Podfic] The Legend of Devil's Dyke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Devil's Dyke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519453) by [HopeCoppice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice). 


End file.
